cats_of_the_covenantfandomcom-20200213-history
Raccoonpaw
"Let’s... Yeah—!!! Let’s climb a whole tree!" Raccoonpaw is a snowshoe molly with no ears, a few scars, and blue eyes. Personality Raccoonpaw is upbeat, happy, and excitable. For a cat that got into a skirmish with a fox and lost her ears, nothing seems to get her down. She also loves to tussle and is a bit 'fighty'. Past Raccoonkit was born and abandoned with her sister, Opossumkit, on Morassclan's border. Her sister was badly wounded, bleeding scars over her mouth, and a bloody stub of a tail. Soft and milk scent covered the fur on her claws. The two were taken in by Beetlestar, and nursed back to health. Opossumkit made an incredible recovery. Both were named apprentices, Raccoonpaw and Opossumpaw. As apprentices, the sisters were as close as ever, frequently training together. A blue tabby named Firpounce trained Opossumpaw. On a fateful evening, Firpounce invited both Opossumpaw and Raccoonpaw on a special ''training mission. As they walked, he grumbled something about Beetlestar claiming it was too dangerous. ''Raccoonpaw nudged Opossumpaw's shoulder. '' ''"Firpounce isn't gonna let anything bad happen to us, sis! We're gonna be '''fine'." Opossumpaw didn't look convinced. Somewhere above them, branches shook. There was no wind. "See? I'm sure that was Firpounce above us right now! We just have to find the fox den, and grab a kit. He said he'd lured the fox away."'' "But it feels '''wrong', Raccoonpaw... What if the fox comes back? What if Firpounce can't get it away from us if it... Comes back?" Her grey-blue eyes glittered with worry in the moonlight. "It just seems like too big of a risk." '' "I can hear you," echoed Firpounce's voice from far above and in front of them. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. Everything '''will '''go as I've planned." The apprentices continued in silence, until they approached what unmistakably was the fox's den. The sound of small whimpers flowed from the den. They were hungry. And hadn't been fed. Mom wasn't around. '' ''"You good?" Raccoonpaw asked, glancing back at her sister. Opossumpaw nodded, and a sly smile spread across her face. '' ''"Yeah... Let's get ourselves a fox cub..!" '' ''Raccoonpaw entered the den first, her nose wrinkling at the stench of fox. She glanced back at Opossumpaw, who had the same scrunched up face. "What? It reeks in here!" Opossumpaw took the lead, nuzzling for the weakest fox cub in the den. She lifted one up, and it let out a horrific scream. The apprentice dropped the kit, and spun around, eyes going wide when she saw the mother behind Raccoonpaw. The fox lunged forward, right over her sister, and sunk her teeth into Opossumpaw's neck. Raccoonpaw let out a screech that neighboring clans would claim was a wolf that came too close. She ran out of the den, her sister's wide, lifeless eyes staring into her soul. '' ''Firpounce was the first cat she saw. '' ''"Firpounce-! Th-the fox! Sh-She came back and-and-and-" "I know." Raccoonpaw almost couldn't hear the cackling of the mother fox approaching from behind. "You were smart enough to escape the den." The demonic laughter grew louder. "Opossumpaw was not. We do not need cats who cannot fend for themselves in Morassclan. Not when cats like Amberstar could attack..." He darted, and Raccoonpaw felt a tearing in her leg as the fox struck out, pulling her down. Her front leg met the same fate, and as she kicked up, the fox wheezing and jumping back for a moment. She got up, the burning in her legs fading as she felt the fire of anger rising within her. Firpounce was leading them to their '''deaths! '''Opossumpaw was '''dead '''because of her own mentor! The apprentice ran, chasing after Firpounce's scent. '' ''Firpounce, however, was panicking. Racoonpaw couldn't live now. She couldn't get '''away' because she 'knew... '''He stopped, once he thought he was safe, before Raccoonpaw barreled into him. Her claws were swiping with a blind fury, slashing over his mouth, paw, stomach, and ear. But he was larger, and slammed the apprentice onto her side. The fox was now far from them. He had to '''show '''her there would be '''extreme '''consequences if she tattled. He held her down with a single, bloody paw, raising the other one and tearing off both of her ears. "If you '''dare '''tell Beetlestar, or '''anyone '''what happened here, I will tear away '''more '''than just your ears. You will tell the clan I died trying to save you and your sister's '''useless '''pelts." '' ''He let her up, Raccoonpaw running to camp and collapsing at its center. "There was a fox... We were just taking a walk... Firpounce... He... He... He tried to save u-us... B-but... both h-he and Opossumpaw... Died..." '' ''Firpounce never returned to Morassclan, but occasionally, Raccoonpaw sees familiar searing blue eyes in the woods. Trivia * Raccoonpaw's mother is responsible for her sister's wounds when they were found. ** Both her parents were rogues * Raccoonpaw would learn soon after her sister's death that other apprentices from Morassclan has mysteriously vanished, and what bodies were found reeked of fox. ** ''Firpounce did this 'training' with every apprentice after Amberstar was named leader. If an apprentice survived, he would cry and tell them he had made a terrible mistake, and beg for forgiveness. '' * Raccoonpaw likes being in the trees because she feels closer to her sister in Starclan, and that she is high above Firpounce's stalking eyes. * Raccoonpaw has not told anyone about what actually happened that night, and she does not intend to until she knows Firpounce had died. * Raccoonpaw spent less time in the medicine den than she should have for her wounds, desperate to get back to training as soon as she could. * Sometimes Opossumpaw visits Raccoonpaw's dreams. * Raccoonpaw's personality sometimes becomes so excited it's unbearable. This is when she is at a low point, usually relating to Opossumpaw, and overworks herself to seem cheery. * She went back to the fox den to retrieve her sister's incredibly mangled body, only finding a paw. She buried it on the edge of Morassclan territory, the same place the two were left to die. There is a small pile of stones there. * Raccoonpaw asked Beetlestar if he'd planned a warrior name for Opossumpaw. ** ''Opossumpaw's warrior name was going to be Opossumheart, and Racconpaw requested that be her suffix when she was made a warrior. '' Category:Characters Category:MorassClan